


Kissing

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Only Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No angst at all, i wanted to practice dialogue, its cute though, just so you know there’s all caps for a few words, oh look Logan and Roman who knew I still knew how to write them, u know that all caps is a trigger so stay safe love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton can always wake Virge up easily. Roman vents frustration





	Kissing

“Virgil.”

“...”

“Virgie”

“...mmm”

“Wake up Virge it’s time to wake up. It’s morning.”

“Alright Patton, I’ll get up.”

“Oh come on!”

“Roman, why are you yelling kiddo?”

“When Logan and I wake him up he tries to attack up and hisses. But you, just ask and he’s sitting up already!”

“Hisssss!!!!!”

“You were being a bit loud kiddo. He doesn’t like loud noises in the morning.”

“Hisssss!!!!!!”

“Why is he still hissing?”

“Your presence annoys me.”

*Offended Princey Noises*

“Kiddos be nice.”

“...”

“...”

“Sorry Princey…”

“It’s alright, Dark And Stormy Night.”

“Awe good job kiddos.”

“Excuse me for interrupting, but why are you all gathered around the couch Virgil was sleeping on.”

“We are waking him up Specs.”

“...That requires two of you?”

“Yes it does, Count Nerdula.”

“Not your best work, Roman.”

“Hey guys this banter is real nice but like I’m tired so if you’re not Patton can you leave?

“...Fair. Me and the Nerd shall take our leave. Come along Logan!”

“I do not need a guide- PUT ME DOWN ROMAN!!”

“Wow Roman sure does know how to carry out a scene.”

“Wow that actually made me smile. Good job Patt. Glad Roman and Logan have left. We must...pick up where they left off.”

“...”

“...”

“Virgey I might cry. I’m so proud of you. Love you Virge, and I also love that you’re blushing.”

“Hush, and love you too Patt-mmph!”

“Ha caught you two kissing!”

“Roman you blew our cover!”

“Hissssssss!”

“...”

“...”

“...Who knew Patton could hiss too.”

“He’s learned from me, the master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m practicing dialogue with this. But I also found it cute! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
